Simulating the movement and orientation of different items, e.g. tennis rackets, golf clubs, baseball bats, swords, stealing wheels, guitars for use in e.g. computer games are popular. The items are typically built up of a shell fitted to a hand control for a video game console. The simulation of the movement and orientation is then made by detecting movement and orientation of the hand control being part of the item. One example of a hand control used for this purpose is the hand control of the Nintendo® Wii™. An accelerometer and a gyroscope in the hand control are used for determining the motion and orientation of the item. These items are highly proprietary and with shapes and appearances that are non-realistic compare to actual items, such as sport/motion products.